User blog:Kingjofferyjr/Samurai vs Praetorian Guard
For my first battle I'm taking two well known warriors, considered to be the most elite of their respected armies and putting them against each other in a battle to the death. The Samurai The Samurai were the knights of Medieval Japan. They were famed for being loyal and honour, even if it meant facing certain death. Greatly feared on the battlefield, these warrior's reputation of skill and determination have survived even today in the form of movies and books. Praetorian Guard The Praetorian Guard were the elite of the Roman Army. They were the only soldiers considered skilled enough to guard the armies generals. Well known and respected around the empire, these guards were never a force to be reckoned with. Samurai As stated before, the Samurai were the knights of Japan. They first came to prominence in Henian Period (710 AD) During this time wealthy land owners had begun hiring warriors to protect them after becoming independent from the government. In this time two powerful clans , the Minamoto and Taira, challenged the government. The Minamoto emerged victorious. They set up a military government led by the shogun. For the next few hundred years the samurai reined supreme. Trained since the age of 5, they were educated in local schools while they were taught to fight by the males in their wealthy family. Swordsmanship was considered an essential skill. 'Weapons' Naginata-''' This Japaenese spear is the long range weapon of the Samurai. Although not usually used by the Samurai, it is still a deadly weapon. *Length-2 metres *Weight-Approx 2 kilograms *Blade Length-45 cm Katana- The katana, the infamous mid-range weapon of the samurai. Its curved blade gives it a strong slicing ability. Its light weight makes it a manouverable weapon in a fight. *Length-One metre *Blade length-65 cm *Weight-Four pounds '''Tanto-The Tanto was a small dagger used by the Samurai. It was light and small allowing it to be used in akimbo with a katana. While not a primary weapon, it can be hidden to use in the case of hand to hand. *Length-25 *Blade Length-18 cm *Weight-Basically weightless. Jujutsu-Jujutsu was a form of hand to hand used by Samurai in the 1500s. It had basic elbow and knee strikes but used mostly throws, takedowns and locks. Its descendants include judo, aikido, catch wrestling and shooto. Praetorian Guard. The Praetorian Guard were the elite of the Roman army. They were handpicked to defend Roman generals. It first came to prominence with the Scipio family in 275BC until it was dissolved in the 4th century AD. There numbers were kept smaller than other units for their training. While they were bodyguards, they still took part in battles to test their mettle. There training was much more intense than other legions and their armour offered more protection. 'Weapons' Hasta-The Hasta is the long ranged weapon of the Praetorians. The long blade is slim and perfect for stabbing through gaps in armour and exposed parts. *Length-2 metres *Weight-1.5/1.75 kilograms *Blade length-30 cm * Gladius-The Gladius is the mid-range weapon of the Praetorians. Although mostly used for stabbing, a good swipe can take off limbs. Like the Hasta it could penetrate armour with little effort. *Length-80cm *Weight-Light *Blade Length-68cm Pugio-The Pugio is the short range weapon of the Praetorians. It was used when their ain weapons were lost or broken. It was basically a midget sword being used for cutting and slashing. *Length-35cm *Weight-Basically Weightless *Blade Length-27cm Roman Wrestling-Far from the wrestling seen in the olympics today, it wasn't rare to see broken bones and dislocated joints. Although not traditionally used in training, most Roman soldiers used it as a pastime. However the Praetorians took it further and used it as a form of brutal self defense. Edges Strength-The Samurai takes this mainly because of his armour. It is heavy making it more difficult for the Praetorian to make him budge. The Samurai's constant training would give him an edge in strength Speed-The Roman takes this with his lighter armour to fight against the Samurai's strength. Although he has much better manouverability with the cost of less protection. Training-The Samurai takes this because of the nature in which he fights. Trained from the age of five, he fights not just to make a living, but because its his way of life and to defend his families honour. Aggression-The Romans were always known for their aggression, taking every inch of land that they could. The Praetorians were no exception and when they fought, they were regarded as vicious. Determination-The Samurai and Praetorian are evenly matched in determination. One fights because of his family and the other for his country and leader. I don't think that either are more determined than the other. Prologue: Far From Home... The Praetorian rose his sword with his hand and stabbed down on his last enemy. He looked around the field, running red with the blood of both friend and foe. Besides the distant moans of dying men, it was silent. Although he had no idea what India looked like, he knew this wasn't it. These men that he had fought looked nothing like the Indians he had seen in gladitorial battles. They carried strange curved weapons and did not fight like the barbarian scum that he had experienced in past campaigns. They fought with discipline and utilised strange battle tactics that forced his men back on several occasions. He had been on this strange land for just over a day. The storm had blown the generals boat well away from the fleet. There were 100 Praetorians and 150 sailors onboard. The sailors were the first to go in the battle and one by one the Praetorians fell to the numerically superior enemy. He was alone now. He had no way of returning back to the ship with no sailor but he had several days rations with him and plenty of metal and gold to sell. He set off towards the woods, hoping to find a friendly town to trade his wares. He scavenged weapons from his fallen comrades, said a quick prayer to the Gods and left. He moved quickly but without hurry through the forest. He was conscious that he was deep in enemy territory. Perhaps he would meet reinforcements of the enemy? Or maybe some bandits?. He kept his hasta at the ready with his scutum raised to protect against incoming missles. The forest itself was eerily silent. Every small sound seemed to be amplified, he willed himself to keep his nerve. He heard a murmuring sound to his left. He swung around to face the potential assailant. He saw nothing. He moved slowly and with purpose, like a wolf stalking a deer. His heart was beating so hard in his chest that he was afraid someone might hear. He stopped still and surveyed his surroundings. He could see little through the dense forest. The sun shining through the trees being shaked by the wind threw shadows across the ground. Although he was scared he kept his hand steady and his shield close to his chest and neck. Perhaps he only imagined the sound? 'No' he thought. No forest creature could have made that sound. He strained his ears, listening for anything out of the ordinary. He heard it again. This time it was louder. It was definitely made by a human. He crouched down and moved through the trees, watching his step so as not to alert unwanted attention. He brushed a tree branch aside and nearly jumped at what he saw. It was a man with his back turned. Atleast he thought it was a man, it wore such strange and heavy armour that it could have been a statue. He walked towards it until he was only metres away. The Roman cleared his throat. The man kept his head bowed with his hands clutching a pole dug into the ground. He did not even twitch. The Roman mustered his confidence and said 'I am the guardian of the General from the great Roman Empire, stand up slowly and face me!'. Still the man did not stir. The Roman was furious. 'How dare this man disobey me' he thought. He placed the tip of his spear over the mans shoulder and roared 'You will face me now or you shall face the full wrath of the Roman Praetorian Guard!' This time the man raised his head. He gave the pole in the ground a small tug. The Romans eyes widened in shock as the man grabbed his hasta spear and spun, with a curved spear in his hand. Prologue II: The Calm before the Storm The peasant farmers hidden in the thick bush did not even scare the battle hardened Samurai a little bit. It was a sloppy ambush at best, with the top of their weapons being visible above the leaves. He almost laughed when small boy not much older than 16 made a feeble attempt to attack him from behind. He threw him straight over his back as the boy jumped. He smoothly took the Naginata from his back and in a single motion sliced the boys throat as he lay on the ground, winded from his fall. Another farmer swung a scythe at his head but the warrior simply ducked and stabbed at the mans knee, cutting straight through the skin beneath the knee cap. The man fell in agony as the last man threw himself at the Samurai with his roughly hewn spear raised. The Samurai impaled him mid-jump through the stomach and brought his Naginata over his head, throwing the man behind him as the blade cut through his intestines. He walked over to the man he had stabbed in the knee. He bowed his head in respect before grabbing his jaw and head. He pulled hard, snapping his neck and killing him instantly. He began to bury the bodies out of respect. Although they were his enemies, he could not leave them for the wild animals. It would be against his code. It was hard work digging with no shovel but a shallow grave would have to do. When his work was finished he sat down under the shade of a tree, reflecting on the news he had heard that morning. A strange ship had been spotted near the coast, only 10 miles from his home. The lords sent out an army of six hundred conscript infantry along with three other Samurai to intercept them. His lord had told him that the soldiers had not returned since they had been sent out the day before. A messenger from a coastal outpost sent word of a strange army working its way inland. He had been tasked to find the strange army or what was left of it and bring back information on its whereabouts and strength. Under no circumstances was he to attack though. He had been searching for only a few hours but he knew finding it would be hopeless. In this forest it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. He stabbed his Naginata into the dirt and prayed. Prayed that he could find this strange army and avenge his almost certainly slain brethren. He heard a small rustling sound behind him but stayed still. He could smell the same substance he was so used to seeing that it was almost like water to him. Blood. He could hear the footsteps behind him getting closer. Although tense and alert, he kept his head down and continued to pray. The man behind him coughed and spoke. He did not understand his foreign tongue but he continued to pray, not for his brethren but to help him in battle. He knew just who this man was, and what he had done to his men. He could feel his blood rise but he knew he had to keep calm in hope that he could fight this alien soldier. The man spoke again and a spear was pushed out in front of his face mid-prayer. The ultimate insult. The Samurai could not help but feel enraged. For the first time he moved. He slapped the spear out of his way and spun stabbing with his Naginata.... The Battle The Praetorian just managed to bring his shield up to block the the Naginata. The blow was hard, causing a jolt of shock to travel up his forearm. He stumbled backwards, unsure of himself now, all confidence he once had was gone. He regarded the strange warrior as he rose to his feet. The Samurai stood there and stared right at him through the slits in his decorative mask. Suddenly he brought up his Naginata and twirled it in his hands in an intimidating display. He quickly aimed it at the Roman and charged. The Roman easily swatted the naginata away with his own spear and he swung his shield like a punch but the Samurai ducked. A shoulder to his lower abdomen caused him to buckle over but he stood his ground. The Samurai brought up his naginata and slammed the base of it at the Romans helmet. The Roman could just barely stand up from the barrage of blows but he willed himself to keep fighting. The Samurai stabbed at the Roman to deliver the killing blow but he brought up his shield and blocked the strike. He countered him a stab of his own but it was not powerful enough to penetrate his armour. They circled eachother, neither confident enough to attack. The Samurai edged forward and lunged, aiming the point of his blade at the Romans eyes. The Roman ducked quickly and stabbed at the Samurai's weak armour on his foot. The Samurai raised his foot to dodge the attack and stamped down on the slim piece of wood, splintering the Roman's hasta. The Roman was forced to raise his shield as the blows rained down upon him. He was too slow to block the final blow as it just skimmed his leg, leaving a long cut. The Roman swung his shield and caught the Samurai on the mask, knocking it off and sending him flying to the ground. The Roman quickly drew his gladius and charged but the Samurai swung the base of the naginata at his legs, sending him to the ground. The both jumped to their feet. The Roman drove at the Samurai, blocking his attacks with his shield and swiping with his sword. At last he pushed the Samurai against a tree, disorientated from the hard blows of the gladius and scutum. The Roman brought his sword down upon him but it was blocked by the naginata. It sliced through the wood but it did not penetrate his armour. The Samurai got to his feet and slammed head-first into the Roman. He was sent flying onto his back. The Samurai drew his katana. As the Roman got to his feet they began to exchange low. The Samurai attacked high at the Romans exposed face and neck. His shield blocked every attack, but his arm began to ache. He blocked a heavy swing and stabbed at the Samurai's leg. The gladius just pierced the armour, cutting the Samurai's leg. He swung his shield again into the Samurai's chest, forcing him back and cut down against his head with the scutum. The Samurai fought a wave of dizziness and stood up. He attacked again but this time focused on the Romans arms. He swung and stabbed downwards to attack the inside of his shield. The Roman swung his gladius high but the Samurai slammed his sword against the attack and kicked the Roman in the stomach. The Romans arms fanned out slightly to retain some balance and so the Samurai saw his chance. He slashed at his gauntlets. The force of the swipe caused the Roman to drop his shield. The Roman was shocked by this manouvre. He held his gladius in both hands as the Samurai attacked with his katana. He blocked the first attack but a stab to the Romans right shoulder penetrated his armour and left a deep cut. A second swipe enlarged the already deep cut on his leg and so he was sent to his knees. He dropped his sword and picked it up with his left hand to block another strike. The katana sliced threw his thumb and cracked the base of the Romans blade. The Roman screamed in agony but a sharp kick to the ribs shut him up. The Samurai regained his control and threw his katana to one side . He watched the Roman lying exhausted and injured on the ground. He could feel himself tire as the adrenaline was washed from his body. He took his tanto dagger from his belt and walked over to the mans body, too tired to question him about his missing brothers. He knelt down and raised the dagger, preparing to deliver the final blow. Suddenly the Roman sprung to ction with his own dagger, the pugio, and stabbed into the Samurai's toes. He rolled away and jumped to his feet as the Samurai roared. He charged at the Roman but he was ready. He ducked under the Samurai's swipe and stabbed into an exposed part of the armour at his hip. A small trickle of blood dripped out. He blocked a stab and slammed the hilt of the pugio into the Samurai's head. The first blow dented his helmet while a second penetrated it. The Samurai swiped at the Romans stomach but he backed off. With his protection compromised he ripped off his helmet. As the Roman advanced he swiped in desperation. The Roman caught the mans hand and arm and twisted it it into and disarmed him. He pushed the Samurai, putting him off balance and swiped at his throat. However the Samurai slammed a fist into the Romans forearm as he swung, damaging the soft tissue and causing him to drop the knife. He moved into the Roman and swung low with his elbow, the Roman doubled over as the Samurai put him in a headlock. He drove a knee into his chest before twisting his body, sending the Roman to the ground. He recovered quickly and easily ducked a punch. He wrapped his arms around the Samurais legs and pushed, sending them to the ground. The Samurai kicked the Roman off of him and jumped to his feet. He attempted to run for his katana behind him but the Roman was too quick. He grabbed him from behind and threw him backwards on his head. The Samurai dazed stood up but a front kick landed him on his back. The Roman picked up the pugio and sat over the Samurai. He brought the knife down on the Samurai but the man caught it inches from his eye. The Romans eyes widened as the knife came further and further away from his face. The Samurai twisted left and right and swung the Roman off him. They both got to their feet. The Roman punched him twice in the face, kneed him him the stomach and ran while wrapping his arms around him, using the momentum to hip throw him to the ground. The Roman made sure the Samurai was unconscious before walking back and picking up his broken spear to finish him off. He turned aroud just in time to see the katana spinning through the air and stab through his stomach. For a second he thought that he could still stand but his legs collapsed beneath him. The Samurai grabbed the sword and pulled, sending a small fountain of blood up over the Romans body. He stabbed downwards as the Roman gasped, the sword penetrating his heart. The Samurai said a prayer when he looked up to see his lord and soldiers burst out of the bushes, their mouths open in shock. Voting Voting is pretty straight forward. To vote you have to give the edge for both warriors weapons (all of them) with a small paragraph on why you gave either weapon the edge. Saying the gladius or katana and then going on to write 'because the weapon is cool' does not count. Voting ends next Friday. It is a one on one fight. Thanks to Couldnotthinkofagoodname or 'The Greatest Fictional Writer in the History of Writing' for helping me to post photos and tables. Please tell me if there are inaccuracies or if I could have used a better format Category:Blog posts